Diario de un Guardia
by Tonik's Charlie
Summary: Jake relata en un diario las 5 noches en la pizzeria Freddy s. Horrible summary, les invito a pasar y leer.
1. Inicio del Diario, Noches 1 y 2

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, ya no me pueden demandar perras... Okno ._.

**Noche Nº1:** Me han contratado en la pizzeria FF, en una grabación una voz me indico que desde 1988 se contratan guardias, ya que en 1987 ocurrió la llamada "La mordida del 87`" donde uno de los animatronics mordió a un niño en su Lóbulo Frontal de su cerebro, aun así siguió viviendo, claramente eso en la vida real seria imposible.

Además de eso me dijo que los animatronics durante la noche, desde las 12:00 am, hasta las 6:00 am se mueven y mi deber como guardia es vigilares durante ese tiempo y obviamente salir con vida.

Por cada noche que pase, me dijo, que recibiría un cheque con el valor de 120.00 US, además menciono que los profesionales llaman a esta noche **"La Noche de Prueba".**

¡Ey! Mira ya son las 6:00 am... Adiós...

**Noche Nº2: **Bien, he superado con éxito la "Noche de Pruebas", ese tipo del teléfono me ha felicitado, pero me dijo que cada noche, esas cosas irán siendo más inquietos y con mayor necesidad de meterme en un traje de Freddy, eso me inquieta, osea, me ven como un maldito esqueleto.

Esta noche, dijo, que Chica la pollita estaría más activa y que trataría de engañarme llendose de la puerta, paseando por la pizzeria y volveria rápidamente hacia la cabina de seguridad.

Joder, este lugar cada vez me da más miedo.

¡Oh! 6:00 am, hasta la próxima noche.

**Nota: Como lo prometí aquí va uno de los muchos proyectos que tengo, recuerden una review o un fav o seguid la historia...Gracias.**

**Aquí se despide Novos.**


	2. Proceso del Diario, Noches 3 y 4

Disclaimer: 5NAF no me pertenece bla bla bla esto y lo otro... Vamos con el fic ;)

**Noche Nº3: **Bien, noche 3, voy bien, a este paso, llegare a la noche 5 sin problemas y conseguiré el dinero que necesito aun así este sitio me da una gran curiosidad, por eso escribo este diario, y espero que me crean y no me tomen por loco.

Joder, ahí estaba Bonnie, el chico del teléfono me dijo que esa conejo estaria más activo hoy, al parecer quieren hacerme desaparecer pronto.

Lo admito, casi me orino en los pantalones, por el puto susto que me dio Bonnie al asomarse por la puerta.

6:00 am, debo ir al baño así que hasta mañana por la noche.

**Noche Nº4:** Este día, bueno noche, ocurrió un hecho, para mi parecer, triste. El chico del teléfono estaba muy sorprendido de verme, bueno de sentirme vivo. Me felicito mucho, pero comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de golpes en las puertas, estaba frito. Vi mi reloj 3:00 am, queda mucho aun. Entonces escuche como se abrieron las puertas (N/A: en la grabación), la batería, y como entraron, escuche también el ruido de la grabadora caerse al suelo y sus gemidos de dolor y auxilio.

Aun así se libero y grito: Vigila a Foxy muy bien hoy, lamento no poder seguir dandote consejos y me alegro de haberte dados los de las noches anteriores... Se escucho un grito y se corto la llamada.

Pobre chico... Vi mi reloj y eran las 4:00 am. Revise ñas camaras y vi a Foxy bloquie la tablet y cerre las puertas.

Uff, cerca, vi mi reloj y eran las 5:00 am, entonces por el otro lado, se asomo Chica, corri y cerre la puerta, luego de un rato dieron las 6:00 am

Muy cerca, hasta mañana por la noche, que sera mi ultima noche.

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta serie que ya tuvo su primer review... gracias **MyMobius07


	3. Especial: Descripción de personajes

**Bueno, gracias a las reviews que me dieron ideas, aun así algunas no las podre cumplir, como los capítulos ya están escritos, pero lo de la descripción del personaje, eso hare en este cap. Diganle algo así como un especial, porque esta fuera de la historia.**

**Jake Johnson Tisdale**

Joven de 17 años, apunto de cumplir los 18 el 25 de Diciembre. Hijo de padre y madre estadounidenses, fallecidos lamentablemente, y con una hermanita pequeña de 9 años que fue adoptada, visitándola solo en vacaciones. Es un poco problemático con las autoridades. De carácter alegre y simpático, muy social y a su vez enojón cuando le molestan mucho. Consigue el trabajo en la pizzeria al pasar por problemas de dinero.

**Sophia Jonhson Tisdale**

Niña de 9 años de edad, cumple años el 1 de Enero. Hija de padre y madre estadounidenses, fallecidos. Tiene un hermano al que ve poquísimo ya que ella fue adoptada por una familia cuando estaba en el orfanato. Es una niña muy obediente, igual que su hermano, es muy social, alegre y simpática, aun así, no es enojona cuando la molestan, ella simplemente no les hace caso.

**Madison Tisdale Awater**

Señora muerta a los 45 años por un accidente en avión cumple años el 14 de febrero. Madre, fallecida, de **Jake y Sophia **estadounidense. Ella amaba mucho a su esposo, y nunca le fue infiel. También amaba mucho a sus hijos. Era una maravillosa mujer, tuvo muchos amigos que derramaron lagrimas al momento de su muerte, era amigable y simpática.

**Noah Jonhson Lautner**

Señor muerto a los 48 años por un accidente en avión, cumple años el 29 de Julio. Padre, fallecido, de **Jake y Sophia** estadounidense. El era muy sociable, iba a una ciudad y por lo menos se hacia amigo de 80 personas. Lo malo de ser muy sociable es que todos esos amigos lamentaron mucho su muerte.

**Y aquí lo prometido de la descripción del personaje principal JAKE y sus familiares más cercanos.**

**Una review sobre el capítulo me inspira a seguir... Claro que sean constructivas.**


	4. Fin del Diario,Noche 5 Entre la espada-

**Disclaimer:** 5NAF no me pertenece bla bla bla

**Noche Nº5: **Al fin aquí, el ultimo día de trabajo en este endemoniado lugar. En ese momento la grabadora se encendio por su cuenta ¿Cómo? Pues no se, y comenzó a hablar una voz robotica. No le entendí nada, ya que hablaba muy grave y al parecer ¿Al Revéz?, aun así, de algo estaba completamente seguro, no era el antiguo chico de las grabaciones, el habia muerto... A no ser de que haya sobrevivido pero este en un traje de Freddy...

Joder, cada segundo que paso aquí ya me quiero ir, y desgraciadamente recién eran las 3:00 am y con un 40% de bateria.

Luego de unas horas, exactamente 2 horas, eran las 5:00am, maldición y con un 15% de bateria (**N/A: ¿QUÉ? soy realista**) ya me quiero ir de aquí, estoy realmente jodido de miedo.

¡ESPERA QUE FUE ESO! **(N/A: Aquí comienza una narración en primera persona de parte del narrador, ya que Jake pierde su diario)**

(PoV General)

Freddy tenia a Jake acorralado, tomado por el cuello y azotandolo contra la pared, Jake se fijó en el reloj y eran las 5:55 am. Aun quedaba mucho para el.

(Fin PoV General)

(PoV Jake)

Estaba muerto, un momento. Vi una barra de metal, la tome y le dí un golpe con ella. El callo al suelo igual que yo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, conseguido me levante y salí de esa sala, comence a correr por la pizzeria (**N/A: 5:57)**, fije mi vista hacia mi izquierda por unos sonidos y ví a Foxy, lo unico que pense fue algo malo. Llegaron los 4 a mis lados, me tomaron de mis 4 extremidades y me llevaron a "El Armario", que termine rapido, era lo unico que pensaba...

*PING* *PING* *PING* YHEIIII **(N/A: pinche retrasado mental)**

UFF, ellos me soltaron y cada uno volvió a su lugar, tenia algunas heridas, algunas graves y otras no mucho... Al menos ya termine en este maldito lugar.

Fui hacia la salida y observe entrar al dueño

**Dueño o Manager:** ¡Oh!, que sorpresa estas vivo... Entonces te mereces esto- me entrega un cheque de 10.000USD **(N/A: USD = dolar)**

O_o... gracias-lo tome y me iba a ir, pero el Dueño me pregunto:

**Dueño o Manager:** Un momento Jake, ¿Podrias venir mañana? te dare mucho más que eso...

Mmmmm trato hecho-nos dimos la mano, como machos no como gays.

_Esta vez he estado al filo de la muerte, "Entre la espada y la pared", ufff, mañana será la ultima noche que te vere maldita pizzeria..._

**Bueno aquí Novos con el penúltimo capitulo, de este Fic, al que le puesto mucho empeño, gracias por las review, e hice caso a las review haciendo este capito relargo, a mi parecer... Gracias mañana tal vez el prox. y ultimo capitulo**

**Se despide Novitos**


End file.
